


水无月末的蝉鸣声

by kumosumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumosumi/pseuds/kumosumi
Summary: 六月末的黄昏时分，跟猫咪老师打闹的夏目贵志，在房间里发现了一位“不速之客”，自称是玄迁的妖怪，拜托夏目寻找将近20年前遇到的一位温柔的女性。夏目能顺利完成妖怪的请求吗？
Kudos: 1





	水无月末的蝉鸣声

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我最初就想写猫咪老师的一句很酷的台词，结果一写就写了整个长篇，哈哈哈哈  
> 希望你们喜欢

临近六月末的黄昏时分，窗外挂着一帘米白色的阳光。屋内的猫咪老师慵懒地蜷缩在叶片旋转的电风扇前，舔着爪子，绿色的眼半眯起，懒洋洋地打了个滚，望向玄关外的日式庭院。庭院外的树木投下大片大片的阴凉，从枝头传来的蝉鸣声聒噪得紧。猫咪老师面露不快地轻哼一声，思忖着要不要把这只惹人心烦的夏蝉抓来吃掉，耳畔响起了木质拉门推拉的声响和他最为熟悉的嗓音。

“我回来了！”

“哦哦，你回来啦。——啊，西瓜！我要吃！”

“哇，等等！不要突然朝我身上扑过来啊，老师！”刚把门拉开一条缝的夏目贵志被超自己猛地飞来的“不明生物”吓到险些失手砸了手里装着切片西瓜的白色瓷盘。冷静下来的他看清是猫咪老师后，松了口气的同时出声抱怨道。

“哼，你还是那么胆小。”猫咪老师抬头望了夏目贵志——确切的说是他手里的西瓜——一眼，迈开步伐重新趴回电风扇旁，打了个哈欠；夏目也不反驳，只是眉眼一弯露出浅浅的笑，一手拉上推拉门，另一手端着白色瓷盘，走到了猫咪老师身边。

“吃吧，”夏目递给猫咪老师一片西瓜的同时，不忘叮嘱道，“不过不要吃太多啊，老师。不然呆会塔子阿姨做的饭你要吃不下了。”

“我不存在这种问题。——啊，果然吃着西瓜吹风扇才配叫做夏天！——喂，你笑什么？”

“啊，没事，就是我想起我小时候，也曾经像这样坐得离电风扇很近。然后……”夏目“噗嗤”一声轻笑后，也盘腿坐在了榻榻米上，旋转的扇叶送出去的风撩起他的发丝，“很大声的对着电风扇说话。”

“嗯？你们人类还这样玩吗？”啃着西瓜的猫咪老师很有兴趣似的抖了抖耳朵，伸出爪子拿掉嘴角沾到的西瓜籽，“所以，一般说什么？”

“什么都可以啊，”夏目手伸向摆着西瓜的白瓷盘，拿起一片咬了一小口后，略微口齿不清地回答，“动画或者电影里的台词之类的，直接‘啊’地拖长音也是常有的。”

“噢噢，听起来很好玩！那我们来比谁啃西瓜更快怎么样？谁赢了谁就对着电风扇喊对方是笨蛋，输得人也要喊自己是笨蛋。”

“谁要跟你比这个啊？”夏目露出无奈的神情，三口两口啃完手里的那片西瓜，“——我写作业去了。”

“那你就是认输喽？”猫咪老师眯了一下眼，得意地“哼”了一声，对着送出阵阵微凉的风的电风扇，猛地喊了一声“夏目贵志是个大笨蛋！”，换来的是少年狠狠敲在自己头上的一拳。

“你说什么你个中年大叔猫？！”

“可恶，晚饭的时候我要把你盘子里的炸猪排都抢来吃掉！”猫咪老师惨叫一声，爪子捂住被夏目揍得发红的地方，愤然道。

“我可都听见了，老师。”夏目摁了一下手里的中性笔让笔芯弹出，朝猫咪老师的方向扭头，“安静点啊，都说了我在写作业。”

“什么？”莫名背锅的猫咪老师气得用爪子拍打着榻榻米，“这个声音怎么听都是蝉鸣吧？”

“对哦，已经是夏天了。——不过这也太吵了吧，就好像是趴在窗户边朝屋内……——呜哇！！他、他怎么进来的？！”夏目嘀咕一声，从椅子上站起，视线转向窗边的时候，惊叫着一把抱起原本舒舒服服趴在电风扇边的猫咪老师，后退着靠近了窗边，做出随时翻窗而出，逃跑出屋外的姿势，垂眼望向看起来一脸无辜的跪坐在榻榻米上的穿着白色浴衣披在玄青色羽织的妖怪。——若不是夏目注意到他肩胛骨处薄而透明的翅膀，和人类绝不会有的瞳孔形状，他险些又把对方错认成人类。

“我看到窗户开着，我就进来了。”妖怪伸出食指，指了指半敞开的窗户；夏目认命般叹了口气垂下头，松开紧紧抱住的猫咪老师。

“我知道了。我这就把名字从友人帐上还给你。”夏目说着盘腿坐在榻榻米上，翻开友人帐，“那个……你的名字？”

“玄迁。——你刚刚说的‘友人帐’是什么？”妖怪偏了下头，露出迷茫的神情，“就是你手里这本奇怪的小册子吗？”

“你说什么？”夏目怔了一下，看着翻到尽头也并未显示对方名字的友人帐，用力合上后登时脸色一变。他警惕地盯着对方，手指攥紧友人帐的边缘，用力到指关节处泛出淡淡的清白。

他是真的不知道，还是以为我会放松警惕故意的？

“等等，我……我真的不知道那是什么，”察觉到夏目和猫咪老师对自己的敌意，玄迁吓得缩了下脖子，双手直摆，“我在地底沉睡了十七年，前几天才苏醒从地底爬上来。所以就算是妖怪们之间流传甚广的传言，我也是不知道的。”

“真的吗？”夏目半信半疑地望向他，面庞上警惕和生气的表情仍旧未退减，“如果我发现你撒谎的话，会让猫咪老师把你吃掉哦。”

“什么？这个长了腿的白色蚕茧样的生物，原来是猫吗？”

“你说什么？”猫咪老师愤怒地亮出了指甲，“信不信我现在就把你吃掉？！”

“长了腿的白色蚕茧，噗……”夏目忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，望向瞬间炸毛的猫咪老师和一脸讶异神情的玄迁，“啊”了一声，“对了，你刚刚说在地底沉睡了十七年，前几天才苏醒……所以，你是夏蝉吗？”

长了腿的白色蚕茧……不愧是昆虫类妖怪说出来的比喻啊。

“是的，虽然我不像普通的蝉一样来到地面上就意味着死期将至，但也只有一个礼拜左右的时间让我可以来到地面上沐浴着阳光，看着忙碌的人类和妖怪们，一路流浪，直到七月的第一天来临，”玄迁点了下头，橘色的阳光洒进屋内，在他的发上泛起暖暖的光晕，“届时，我将重回地底，再次长眠。” 

“所以？”放松警惕的夏目盘腿坐在了他的对面，眨了下眼，“你为什么会来找我？” 

“我想……拜托夏目大人，帮我找个人。”玄迁对着他深深低下了头，恳求道，“我真的，非常非常想见到她。我从故乡出发，沿着我记忆中旅行过的地方一路走着，试图回忆起些什么，经过八原的时候，那一带的小妖怪们告诉我可以试着去拜托夏目大人，所以我会前来找您。非常抱歉让你受到惊吓和困扰。”

“不，没事的。——找人的话……”夏目面露为难，抬手挠了挠鬓角的发，“如果有名字或者很具体的长相的话我也许可以试着帮你找找。”

“我是在沉睡之前见到她的，所以名字和长相都不太记得了。啊，不过，”玄迁的面庞上露出怀念的笑容，“是个很笑容和嗓音都很温柔的女性。”

“抱歉，”夏目阖上眼帘，爱莫能助地耸了下肩膀，“仅凭这点信息，我是没法找到对方的。”

“果然吗？”玄迁的眼里闪过一丝失落的神情，“我要是能再想起点什么就好了……我一定忘了很多很重要的回忆。没事的，我自己找就好，”玄迁从榻榻米上站起身，朝敞开的窗边走去，“还谢谢夏目大人愿意听我的请求。”

“啊，小心！”眼见着玄迁即将被电风扇的电源线绊倒，夏目眼疾手快地拽住了他的小臂。传达到掌心的温度有些许的灼热，“诶，你……身子好烫……”

“可能这几天忙着赶路没怎么休息，太累了就……”玄迁稳了稳身子，驻足在窗边的他朝着夏目的方向扭过头，“没事的，发烧而已。”

“不行，你现在这样去找人太勉强自己了。”夏目拦下了玄迁翻窗而出的动作，他由盘腿而坐改为跪立，拉开了书桌的抽屉，翻找出一个小药箱，“人类的退烧药对妖怪管用吗？”

“大概是没用的吧我想。”

“啊……”夏目关上抽屉，露出了有些为难的表情，求助的目光投向猫咪老师，“要不……先让他在这里住一晚吧？也许睡一觉他就好了。”

“喂你这家伙，怎么总是让莫名其妙的家伙在家里留宿啊！”猫咪老师不满地跳到他的头上，居高临下地瞪着玄迁，“话说在前头，你要是敢跟本大爷抢炸虾吃，我一定把你当下酒菜吃掉！”

“炸虾……很好吃吗？”

“玄迁不怎么吃人类的食物吧？”夏目温和地笑了一下，回答着玄迁的询问，“塔子阿姨做的炸虾很好吃的。”

“别信他这个人类说的，炸虾一点都不好吃！”

“那你还每次都跟我抢炸虾吃啊，老师？”夏目好笑地将趴在他头顶的猫咪老师拎在手里，报复般地扯了一下猫咪老师的脸。

“就、就是因为不好吃所以我才帮你吃掉的啊！”猫咪老师振振有词，“你还不快谢我！”

“你可真……”夏目松开手，头疼地揉了揉眉心，将猫咪老师和自己啃完的西瓜皮一并收拾起来装进盘子里，“叫你少吃点你还啃了那么多。”

“都说了我不存在这种问题！”猫咪老师懒洋洋地在榻榻米上打了个滚，瞥见了夏目书桌上的小闹钟，“喂夏目，是不是可以吃晚餐了！”

“啊啊，这个时间的话……我觉得塔子阿姨过会就会喊我们了，”夏目观察了下指针和分针指向的数字，旋即侧过头望向玄迁，“你需要我带些什么吃的给你吗？”

“不用了夏目大人，我不太习惯人类的食物。而且我觉得如果我喜欢上了，会很糟糕的。”

“啊，也是。——那，好好休息吧玄迁。”夏目拉上了房间的窗帘，尽可能地让黄昏时分的房间变得容易入眠些，“晚安。”

“晚安，夏目大人。”

夏目贵志一手端着瓷盘，一手扶着楼梯扶手，朝楼下探出了头。咖喱特有的辛辣味和肉类食物经过油炸后的芳香晃晃悠悠顺着楼梯一路上飘，在他的鼻尖扩散开。猫咪老师早就先他一步奔下楼，在餐桌旁叫唤着；在厨房忙碌着的藤原塔子闻声怔了一下，走出厨房后“哎呀”了一声，摸了摸猫咪老师的脑袋后笑着上移视线，发现了趴扶楼梯扶手上朝下张望的夏目贵志。

“怎么还没喊就下楼了？是饿了吗？”

“啊，是的，稍微有点……”夏目对上藤原塔子望向自己的视线，脸微微一红，不太好意思地承认着走下楼；藤原塔子轻笑一声，接过他手里先前装着切片西瓜，此刻只有瓜皮和瓜子的瓷盘。

“咖喱还要再煮一会才能吃。——啊对了贵志，”藤原塔子将西瓜皮和瓜子仔细地扔进对应的垃圾桶，拧开水龙头冲洗着自己的双手。她取出一双筷子，夹起一块炸得金黄酥脆的炸猪排递到夏目嘴边，“帮忙尝下味道吧。”

炸猪排外面炸得爽脆，内里的猪肉却是细嫩的口感，轻咬一口后肉类自带的汤汁便在唇齿间弥漫开。

“唔嗯，好吃。”夏目咽下嘴里的炸猪排后，绽开微笑。

“是吗？那待会要多吃点哦。”

“好。”

架在灶台上的一口锅里煮着的咖喱慵懒地冒着大大的气泡；另一边的小砂锅里，味增汤的咸鲜味从锅盖与锅身的缝隙中挤出，宣告着自己的存在。食物的香气将小小的厨房和肺部的气泡都充盈得满满当当，就连洒落在窗棂的阳光，似乎都染上了麦芽糖色，闻起来都是甜蜜而温暖的气息。

“我回来了。”

门口传来藤原滋温厚的嗓音，夏目贵志“啊”了一声，回头看了眼正在严密控制着炸猪排的油温的藤原塔子，说了句“我去开门”后便跑出了厨房。

“欢迎回来，滋伯父。”夏目拉开了推拉门，上前迎道；藤原滋对着他露出了温和的笑容，偏头朝厨房的方向瞄了一眼。

“我好像闻到了咖喱的味道。”

“嗯，塔子阿姨说今晚吃咖喱猪排饭。”

“我回来了，塔子。”藤原滋走到厨房门口，目光落在忙碌着的藤原塔子的背影上，上扬了下唇角。

“啊，滋。欢迎回来。——晚餐已经做好了，你们洗洗手准备吃饭吧。”

“我来帮忙盛饭。”

“嗯，谢谢贵志了。”

切成块状的软糯的土豆和香甜的胡萝卜炖得筷子轻轻一戳就穿，配上辛辣的咖喱和炸得外表金黄的猪排后不论是视觉上还是味觉上都是极美的盛宴。夏目用调羹舀起一勺白米饭拌进咖喱里，听着耳边猫咪老师吧唧嘴的声音和藤原夫妇的谈笑声，不由得有些走了神。

从什么时候开始，习惯并喜欢上的呢？

藤原塔子做的饭菜，还有和藤原一家在一起时看似简单平常，却让自己格外珍惜的日子。

“而且我觉得如果我喜欢上了，会很糟糕的。”——玄迁如是道。

如果心心念念一直盼望着见到的人或者物随着时间消逝的话，换做自己，一定会觉得无比寂寞的。

拥有过幸福后在失去，会比之前更寂寞的啊。

玄迁要找的人，到底还在不在呢？

“啊好吃，吃完猪排咖喱饭后再喝点酒的话就更美味了。”

“你吃太多了老师，”用餐完毕后的夏目贵志走上楼，拉开自己房间的推拉门，稍显嫌弃地瞅着趴在自己肩膀上的猫咪老师，“该减肥了。”

“话说你吃饭的时候又在发什么呆？”猫咪老师从他的肩头跳到自己惯常趴着的坐垫上，“不会是那小子说的事情吧？你这滥好人的性格什么时候才能……”

“猫咪老师喜欢上人类的食物也会很麻烦的吧？”

“嗯？我又不像那个家伙在地底沉睡将近20年后才能跑上来玩几天，”猫咪老师半是不屑地“嘁”了一声，“我当然想吃什么就吃什么。”

“不过……”夏目张了张嘴，欲言又止。

“你好烦！你不是还有作业还没写完的吗？”

“啊，没错，说的是，”夏目在书桌前坐下，摊开手边的课本和作业本，“老师要是困的话就先睡吧，晚安。”

夜间的风很暖，亦很柔。拂面的风撩起窗帘的一角，也试图撩起被夏目手肘压住的课本和作业本的纸张页。夏目手掩住嘴，打了个哈欠，笔端挠了挠鬓角，蹙起眉头盯着作业本上的英文选择题。

——When you feel alone, just look at the spaces between your fingers.  
And remember that is____my fingers fit perfectly.

这里应该填什么来着？没记错用法的话应该是……“where”吧。 

当你觉得孤单的时候……

夏目偏头笑了一下，抬起手臂，对着夜空伸出了张开五指的右手。

是啊，会有人握住我的手的。

我已经不再是孤单一人了。

笔尖与纸张摩擦的“沙沙”声响，夏目纠结题目时不时蹦出的几句牢骚，尽数淹没在猫咪老师和玄迁的呼噜声里。夏目合上笔帽，颇为无奈地扫了眼依旧没有睡相的猫咪老师，蹑手蹑脚地关上台灯后，钻进了自己的被褥。

“嘻嘻，看，我捉到了一只好漂亮的蝉。”

“啊，真的。”

“喂，你们这些人类的孩子，赶紧把我放开！”

咦？这是……玄迁的嗓音？

所以我这是……窥见了玄迁的记忆吗？

夏目愣愣地目视着围在一棵梧桐树下吵吵闹闹的小孩子们，走近了些发现为首的男孩子正蹲在地上，用小树枝戳着翅膀被他们用胶带残忍地黏在一起的夏蝉。

“它不叫了呢。——喂，你是死了吗？”

“是的吧，戳它它都不再动弹了。啊真没劲。走吧走吧，我们再去抓一只。”

“喂你们，不要太过分了！”——梦里的夏目很想冲他们这样喊着，但是他发觉在玄迁梦境里的自己发不出声，只能眼睁睁地看着那群孩子嬉笑着走远。

怎么会有人做这么恶劣的事情？唔，这个胶带看起来就……

夏目有些恼火地瞪着对方的背影离去的方向，苦恼地思忖着要怎么才能在不弄伤玄迁的情况下撕下黏住对方翅膀的胶带。他的视线范围内冷不丁投下一小片阴影，他呆了下回过头的时候，发觉一个穿着白色裙子，怀有身孕的女人不顾自己行动不便，依旧蹲下身，动作轻柔地捏住胶带翘起的一角，极为耐心地一丁一点地撕下黏住玄迁翅膀的胶带后，昂起面庞，举高了手臂，将它放回了树干上。

背对着他的女人笑容恬静而又温柔，然而面容和嗓音像是透过了水面观望一般，朦胧不清。

是因为玄迁没能完全想起来吗？

不过这个女人给我的感觉，总觉得……

他凝眸女人消逝在街角面包店的背影，迈开步伐追了上去。面包店内一位看似是女人丈夫的男子一手提着装着面包的，印着云朵图案的纸袋，另一手揽住了自己的妻子，脸上的表情带着些许的担忧。不过女方绽开的笑容和男人随后宠溺地吻了一下她的发顶来看，似乎没有什么需要人太担心的。

诶，等等，那家面包店我好像……

夏目迈开脚欲凑近些看清面包店的招牌名，突然觉得额头一痛，仿佛狠狠得撞上了玻璃墙一般，疼出了生理泪水。

“疼疼疼，怎么回事？我……”夏目揉着额头，眨巴几下眼，跃入视野范围内的，是自己卧室的天花板吊灯。而“罪魁祸首”猫咪老师则一脸无辜地舔着爪子，“哎呀”了一声。

“终于醒了啊，你再不下楼塔子要担心了。”

“呜哇，我居然没听到闹钟响！”夏目惊叫一声，手忙脚乱地脱下睡衣换上学校规定的白衬衫，“我明明定了闹铃的。”

“那个嘛，响了一声后我就关掉了，”猫咪老师懒洋洋地趴在自己的绿色垫子上，透过镜子看着扣上白衬衫衣扣的夏目，“你也不想吵到这家伙吧。”

“他看起来还是烧得很厉害……”夏目扣上最后一个扣子，蹲下身，掌心覆上依旧沉睡着的玄迁的额头，“果然没有药的话不太行吗？”

“嘁，真麻烦。”猫咪老师打了个哈欠，不情不愿道，“——行了，我去找丙他们，问问他们有没有退烧用的草药吧。你就赶紧给我下楼上学去，别瞎操心了。”

“谢啦老师，回来给你带七辻屋的馒头。”夏目闻言登时露出了开心的笑容，他摸了摸猫咪老师的耳朵，跑下楼去。

“早上好，塔子阿姨，滋伯父。”

“早上好，贵志。——太好了，因为你这个点了还没下来，我还担心你是不是出了什么事，想上去看看你。”

“啊，我没事，抱歉让你担心了。”

“那就好。贵志看起来心情不错，是梦到什么愉快的事情了吗？”

“诶？啊啊，算是吧，”夏目抓起抵在橘子果酱上的抹酱刀，一边给自己的吐司上涂抹果酱，一边对藤原塔子扬起明朗的笑容，“今天天气也很好，让人不由得心情愉悦起来了。”

“是呢。——啊，对了，虽然天气很热，但是电风扇也不要直接对着自己吹，”藤原塔子将玉子烧整齐地码进夏目的便当盒内装好，递给他后不忘叮嘱道，“很容易感冒的哦。”

“是，我会注意的。——那，我出门了。”夏目饮尽杯中的最后一口牛奶，背上单肩包后回过头对着藤原夫妇道。

“嗯，路上小心。”

夏日的阳光洁净而透明，光影被树叶间的罅隙筛落成橘金色的光斑，在一张纸洋溢着青春的年轻人的面庞上或肩上闪烁跳跃着。夏目指尖撩拨了下被汗水打得有些潮湿的刘海，走进校门的他恰好碰见了后脚进入校园的西村和北本。

“早啊，夏目。”

“啊，西村和北本！早上好。”

“诶，夏目看起来心情不错嘛，”西村坏笑一下，手臂勾搭上夏目的脖颈，食指戳着他，“是不是梦到了好看的姑娘们了？”

“我说，”北本听不下去似的，忍不住抬手轻锤西村的头，“那是你，不是夏目好吗？”

“真的不是吗？”

“当然不是，”夏目跟着北本一同对着西村笑了一下，“只是因为天气很好，又不是特别热。风吹在身上感觉很舒服，心情也不由得好起来了。”

“天气啊……”西村伸了个懒腰，双手抱在脑后，“会越来越热吧。”

“昨晚就已经很热了，”北本的语气里透着些许的抱怨，“不开风扇差点睡不着。”

“毕竟再过几天就到七月了啊，”西村倒显得没那么难以接受，“天气热起来很正常。——咦？”

是错觉吗？自己提到“七月”的时候，夏目的眼里好似有光芒跳跃了下，似是在期待着什么一般，倏尔有消隐在他一如既往温和的眼神中。

“早安，夏目同学，北本同学。”

“啊啊，早安，浅野同学。”夏目和北本在教室门口驻足，跟隔壁班的西村挥手告别之时，身后传来同班女同学轻快的嗓音。两人偏转了下视线，看清来人后打了一个招呼。

“昨天的英语作业还挺难的呢，你们写完了吗？”

“写是写完了，但是正确率就……”西村的面庞上浮现出一丝苦笑的表情；夏目也随之面露为难。

“啊哈，我也是。”浅野歪了一下脑袋，“哈”了一声，将手里提着的牛皮纸袋放在了书桌上，“笹田肯定又要骂我了。”

牛皮纸袋是朴素的浅咖啡色，拎绳是明亮典雅的宝石蓝。做旧的纸张表面隐约印着咖啡和茶类饮料泼溅后形成的水渍样图案，纸袋中间用毛笔蘸着白色染料绘上了一朵优雅大气的祥云。

“那个纸袋……”

“很漂亮吧？我上周末去了住在代町的祖母家，祖母家附近有个很棒的面包屋。虽然上了年代但是店内也会卖年轻的女孩子喜欢吃的芝士蛋糕之类的甜品呢。这个袋子就是买芝士蛋糕后店家用来装蛋糕的小袋子，我觉得很漂亮就拿来装作业本之类的东西了。”

“在代町吗？”夏目“诶”了一声，惊讶道。

“对。——诶，夏目君对面包屋感兴趣吗？”

“啊其实，是有人拜托我去找他记忆中的面包店，他年轻的时候很喜欢那家店的面包。但是他能想起来的只有像这个袋子上一样的祥云图案了。——谢啦，浅野同学，帮了大忙了。”

“啊等等，”浅野叫住了欲走向自己座位的夏目，拉开笔袋拉链，取出一支中性笔，在笔记本上的一页快速涂写着什么，撕下后递给夏目，“给，这是店名和路线图。”

“青云屋……吗？”夏目接过写着店名，画着路线图的纸张，仔细折叠好后放进裤兜，“我知道了，我会去那家店确认一下的。”

伴随着夏目落下的尾音响起的，是清脆的上课铃声和老师稍显严厉的一声“上课了，赶紧都给我回到座位上”的提醒。粉笔写字时扬起的尘埃漂浮在从窗口洒落进教室的阳光里，钻石般熠熠生辉。室外聒噪的蝉鸣声化为夏日专属的数学课背景音，让本就令人昏昏欲睡的数学课更添上一抹烦躁的情绪。夏目捏了捏眉心，单手撑着脑袋，笔尖看似在解算着题目，实则写着他自己都不知道是什么的意义不明的鬼画符。

蝉鸣啊……

不知道玄迁他有没有好转些呢？

带着这样的担忧和困扰，夏目度过了平常无奇的上学时间，下课铃响起的一瞬他便匆忙奔向了校门外。

“我回来了。”夏目一手撑着膝盖平复着自己的呼吸，另一手撑着自己房门的推拉门的门框。白衬衫被汗水浸染成暧昧不明的半透明白，使得他斜挎着单肩包的肩膀更为瘦削而单薄。

“哦，是你啊，”趴在门前的猫咪老师警惕地抖了下耳朵抬起头，发觉是夏目后顷刻间解除警报，懒洋洋地重又趴在门边，“回来的正好，把风扇开了吧。”

“我一身汗回来直接开风扇会被塔子阿姨骂的，”夏目将书包挂在挂钩上，顺手取出了装在书包里的七辻屋馒头，“我先去洗个澡，回来就开。——话说，玄迁他怎么样了？”

“别担心，中级他们采到了退烧用的草药，这家伙烧已经退了。不过他看起来还是很疲惫的样子，所以我就又让他继续睡会了。”猫咪老师啃着馒头，口齿不清道。

“老师，我昨晚做梦的时候，看到了玄迁的回忆。他被一群调皮的孩子抓到，用胶带黏住了翅膀。然后……我在街角的面包屋看到了他要找的人，很模糊，我看不清她的脸。不过她给我的感觉很温柔，而且不知道为什么，感觉很熟悉很心安。”夏目垂下眼帘，话说到最后越来越轻，尾音消散在回荡在屋内的暖风里。

“唔？然后呢？你知道那家面包屋在哪了吗？”

“嗯。可能，这个周末要往老家那边跑一趟了。”

“你没关系吗？万一遇到了之前那个有些烦人的亲戚……再说你要怎么跟塔子解释你要去下老家那边啊？！”

“‘烦人的亲戚’什么的……说到底还是我的错吧，突然前来又突然一声不响地离开，换谁都会看我觉得厌烦的吧。”夏目扯起嘴角强笑了下，“至于塔子阿姨那边……这个等我洗完澡后慢慢想吧。”

“……”猫咪老师眯了下眼，沉默着目送着夏目离开房间。直到少年的背影完全远离他的视野范围内，他才仰面躺倒在坐垫上，啃着未吃完的馒头。

客厅的钟敲响了五下。

“诶，你要去老家那边？是住在那边的亲戚喊你过去的吗？”

“啊，不，不是的，”夏目揩着头发上的水，安慰着看起来十分不安的藤原塔子，“是小时候在那边认识的同学邀请我过去玩一下。”

“这样啊，那你晚上回来吗？还是在朋友家住宿？”

“我会尽量早点赶回来的。”夏目笑道。

“太晚了在朋友家住宿也没关系的，不过要记得打电话回来通知我们一声哦。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

“如何？你跟塔子说了吗？”推拉门滑轨滑动的声响汇成一线传进猫咪老师的耳朵，他询问着洗完澡走进房间内，开启电风扇的夏目。

“啊，我姑且说朋友邀请我去玩，她看起来才不那么担心了。”

“什么？你是笨蛋吗？万一我们因为那家伙的事情弄到很晚，电车都没了你要怎么回来啊？——喂，别躺着，给我起来听我说话！”

“那就只能去亲戚家勉为其难地住一晚上了吧，”夏目侧躺在榻榻米上，两眼无神地注视着天花板一角，“我可没有住旅馆的钱。”

“所以你为什么要跟塔子说是朋友邀请你去玩啊，白痴！”

“这已经是我能想到的最不蹩脚的借口了，老师，”夏目抱起气得直跳脚的猫咪老师，顺毛一样抚摸着猫咪老师的毛发，“原谅我吧。”

“……”猫咪老师哼了一声，瞅了眼蜷缩在角落里动弹了下身子的玄迁，“他好像醒了。”

“嘶……我这是，睡了多久？”玄迁屈起手指，用指关节压了压隐隐作痛的太阳穴，眼睫轻颤几下，缓慢地睁开眼。他带着迷茫的眼神打量着屋内，半晌后才清醒后似的“啊”了一声，对着夏目鞠了一躬，说了句“欢迎回来”。

“玄迁，你对‘代町’这个地名，有印象吗？”

“代町？唔，我不记得了。我也不认识人类的文字，”玄迁抱歉地垂下头，“图案的话倒是能稍微……”

“那这个图案，你能想起点什么吗？”夏目拾起书桌上的纸笔，画出了记忆中的青云屋招牌上的祥云图案，尽管被他的“灵魂画风”画得格外像位下一秒就能跳起热情奔放的探戈的舞者特地去理发店弄的爆炸头。

“啊，这个，我有印象！”玄迁欣喜地叫了一声，期待地看着夏目，“我就是在招牌上有这个图案的面包店旁，遇到我想找的人的！”

“那，我们明天要去代町确认一下，玄迁要一起去吗？”

“嗯！——不过感觉那边离这里很远，人类走过去不会累吗？”

“噗，谁跟你说走过去了，”夏目被他逗笑了，“当然是坐电车啊。”

藤原家的晚餐一如既往的美味而丰盛。顺滑Q弹的面条浸没在乳白色的豚骨汤底里，裹上浓郁汤汁的面条上卧着对半切的溏心蛋。切得厚薄均匀的叉烧肉同香脆的海苔一道在面碗的边缘整齐码放着，黄澄澄的玉米粒和翠绿的葱花点缀其间。猫咪老师一边不断地吹一边动作娴熟地吸溜着对猫舌头来说太烫的面条，风卷残云干掉一碗面的速度比夏目快了不知道多少番。待夏目用餐完毕抱着他上楼时，酒足饭饱的猫咪老师懒洋洋地趴在他怀里快睡着了。

“乌冬面、鱿鱼丝、牛肉盖饭……”

“知道了知道了，明天会给你买的。” 

“还有酒！”

“这个不行，”夏目拒绝的很干脆，“再说我还没到喝酒的年纪，人家也不会卖给我的。——早点睡吧老师，明天还要早起呢。玄迁已经睡着了哦。”

“嘁，高中生小鬼就是麻烦。”夏目合拢窗帘，拽了下灯绳让房间笼罩在黑暗中之时，他听到了猫咪老师颇为不满的抱怨声。

——哎呀，翅膀被胶带黏住了吗？等下哦，我这就来帮你。

咦？这个是……玄迁记忆里那个女人的嗓音吗？

——忍一忍，可能稍微有点疼哦。好了，胶带撕下来了。我说你呀，小心点哦，别再被淘气的小孩子抓到啦。

好温柔，让人忍不住想走到她身边，驻足侧耳倾听她说话。

可是，梦里的女子只是温柔的笑着，安静地隔着时空和岁月，与他遥遥相望，沉默无言。

双足踏上路面那一刹那，代町的街道也方苏醒。清晨时分，街头不会过于喧闹，亦不会过于沉寂。车辆的喇叭声裹挟着恰到好处的烟火气，驶向远方。夏目从衣兜里掏出浅野手绘的地图，对照着两旁的建筑参照物后，七拐八绕地钻进了一条僻静的小巷。

“这里你有印象吗？”

“有点，但是跟记忆中感觉……并不太一样，”玄迁环顾着四周，“我记忆里街头没有这种东西。”

“啊，你说邮筒啊，”夏目顺着他手指的方向望去，笑了一下，“毕竟过去将近17年，肯定是有变化的。——啊找到了，就是这里吧。”

悬挂在面包屋的屋檐下的玻璃风铃晃晃悠悠，风铃上白色的飞鸟好似随时会从风铃上跃下拥抱来人。晨间的暖风撩起绘着大大的白色祥云图案门帘的一角，抬眼便恰好撞见站在门边忙碌着的老店长。

“啊，那个……这家店可以让猫咪进来吗？”

“没关系的哦，我也有养猫。”老店长爽朗一笑，“欢迎光临青云屋。”

“啊，真的，跟浅野说的一样，”夏目踱步到冷藏柜前，张望了下冷藏柜内的蛋糕，惊叹道，“不仅有芝士蛋糕，还有布丁和双皮奶。”

“呵呵，我们不仅卖从最初就很受欢迎的那些面包，”老店长颇为自豪地叉了下腰，“为了迎合你们年轻人的口味，我也有很努力地学做这些呢。”

“嗯……我要三个红豆面包和三个布丁。”

“需要一个一个单独分开装吗？”

“啊，不用，装一块就好了。”

“知道了。” 

“那个……这家店开了很久了吧？”夏目等待着老店长帮自己装好面包，观察着屋内的陈设。除了货架上热气腾腾的面包是新鲜出炉的，其他的物件无一不透露着年代感。收银台上的招财猫瓷器不知搁置在这多久，瓷器表面都有了轻微的裂痕。

“嗯，将近三十年了吧，”老店长将装好面包和布丁的纸袋递到他手上，“只要还有人喜欢我做的面包，这家店就会一直开下去的。”

“我能跟您打听一个……大概十七年前来这里买过面包的人吗？”

“诶？”老店长睁大了浑浊的眼，露出了些许困惑的神情，“我不一定记得，但你可以说说看。”

“唔，是个很温柔的女性，穿着白色的裙子。和丈夫一起来的。”

“和丈夫一起来的穿着白裙子的女性？这样的客人也太多了。”老店长极力思索着，抱紧了双臂，手指敲击着自己的臂膀，“啊，你要找的该不会是她吧？”

“咦？”

“呵呵，她跟你一样买了红豆面包，要付款的时候看到被一群调皮的孩子黏住翅膀的夏蝉，就先去解救那只可怜的蝉了，完事后才折回来付款。哎呀，真的是很温柔的人呢，她的丈夫也很是个很亲切的男人。”

“就是她！我要找的就是她！”玄迁激动地叫了起来，奈何老店长不论如何都是听不到他的嗓音的。

“对，就是她。您还记得她的名字吗？”

“……你买面包的时候会说你的名字吗？”老店长无奈地反问道。

“也、也是，”夏目尴尬地笑了一下，“对不起。”

“说起来，我从那天之后就没怎么见过她了，只有她丈夫还会来这里买些红豆面包。再后来，只有她丈夫会来光顾我的店，有一天怀里抱着一个很可爱的小男孩。然而到最后连那个男人也不出现了。是不是厌倦了我做的面包了呢？”

“不会的，我想应该是有什么无法前来的理由吧。——比如工作需要被迫搬到了离这里很远的地方……”

“你真的很温柔啊，和那个人一样温柔……”老店长望进夏目的眼，怀念似的笑了，“那个孩子，应该也跟你一样会成为一个温柔的人的吧。”

“……”夏目不知晓该如何回答，唯有点了下头，唇角扬起一抹笑意，拎着纸袋挥了挥手，抱起猫咪老师离开了青云屋。

“所以辛辛苦苦跑这一趟，并没有问出什么更多的线索。”猫咪老师的前爪搭在夏目的小臂上，发起了牢骚，“要不是这家店的面包看起来很不错，这趟旅行可真……”

“……我原本真的不记得了，但是闻到红豆面包味道的须臾之间，我猛然间回忆起我是来过这家店的，至少……”夏目在街角处的一张木质长凳上坐下，双手撑在身体两侧，仰望着湛蓝色的天空，“爸爸或者什么人，买过这家店的红豆包回来给我吃。——玄迁，你也试着尝尝吧，你要找的人，最喜欢吃的红豆包。”

“……”玄迁推辞不过，只好咬了一口夏目递给他的红豆面包。刚出炉的红豆面包热腾松软，沙而糯的红豆馅塞满了整个面包胚。

“接下来去哪？”

“老店长说那位女性住在这附近的对吧？”夏目转头看着问话的猫咪老师，轻咬一口甜而不腻的红豆面包，“所以我想在这附近走走，就算她不住在这里，兴许也能问到些线索。也许玄迁也能想起些什么。”

“真的非常抱歉，夏目大人。你看起来好似不太喜欢这里，却还是因为我的事……”

“咦？啊，不，不是的，我不讨厌这里，”夏目见对方误会了什么，忙笑了下解释道，“只是在这里有太多不太愉快的，回想起来就会觉得难过的回忆，导致我不太有勇气前来。我果然还是……不够坚强吧。”他从椅子上站起身来，眺望着跟日出相反的方向。

“人类都这样的吗？”玄迁悄声问原先趴在夏目腿边打盹的猫咪老师。

“不，只是这家伙是这样胆小软弱的性格，”猫咪老师舌头舔了舔嘴角的红豆沙，“所以当他的保镖保护他可麻烦了。——喂我说，事到如今，你还是什么都想不起来吗你个笨蛋？”猫咪老师提高了嗓门，不太客气地问道。

“老师，不要这样！”

“我记得……她离开的时候，是沿着河川朝着太阳落下的方向走的。”

“西边吗？”夏目轻喃一声，迈开步伐，“说起来，我还不知道是谁住进了我老家原本所在的地方。——走了，猫咪老师。”

斜射的阳光拉长了他投落在路面上的影子，从河畔吹拂而来的风捎带着潮湿的水汽。兴许是周末的缘故，街道上的行人和车辆来往不息。时不时有小孩子蹦跳着从他的面前跑过去，身后是表情或温柔或无奈的孩子的监护人。一人一猫和一只在普通人看来是夏蝉的妖怪，在代町的街道上晃晃悠悠，走走停停，日头在众人不易察觉之时，悄然偏西。

“我上一次只顾着找前往老家的路，现在才注意到街道两旁有这么多有意思的店，”夏目在一家卖手工制风铃的小店外驻足，透过玻璃窗悄悄打量着屋内的陈设，“这些风铃光是看着就觉得风吹来后的声音会很悦耳啊。——啊还有对面那个，卖花的花坊，橱窗看起来也很有诗意。”

“在这种人流密集的地方逗留太久很容易碰到熟人的，夏目。”

“我今天穿的是短袖帽衫，不要紧的。大不了我把帽子戴上就是了。”夏目说着，真就开玩笑一样戴上了帽衫的帽子，“不过真要遇到了，还委屈一下老师装成真正的猫。”

“哼！”猫咪老师不情愿地别过头，迈开小短腿；玄迁呆呆地看着街角的某个建筑，冷不丁叫了一声，奔跑起来。

“我想起来了！走这边！”

“喂，搞什么，”猫咪老师不由得一阵骂骂咧咧，“切”了一声后变回本体追了上去，“不要突然飞起来啊！”

“等等玄迁！你乱跑的话很容易像上次一样被人类的小孩子抓住的！——啊，这里……”

展现在他眼前的，是一座典型的日式庭院。先前齐小腿深的庭院杂草早就被打理干净，种植上了夏目叫不出名字的树木、花草和一些叶片看起来像豆类的农作物，离夏目最近的角落里种满了粉色的康乃馨。娇嫩的花瓣上残留着浇水后的水珠，随风轻轻一抖，水珠便溅落在叶片上，再顺着叶尖没入沁出腥味的泥土中。

玄迁和猫咪老师，两人去哪了？

“你也喜欢康乃馨吗？”

“诶？啊抱歉，我觉得它们很漂亮，不由得多看了几眼。如果打扰到您非常抱歉。”夏目慌乱地后退一步，局促地抬眸望向端着茶杯朝自己走来的男人。对方看起来跟藤原滋差不多的年纪，带着金丝边半框眼镜，笑容祥和。

“没事的没事的，”男人喝了口茶，摆了摆手，“我反倒很开心能有人欣赏它们呢。”

“您就是……”夏目顿了下，顾了眼门牌，“神崎先生？”

“对。——说起来你看着有些面生啊，是住在附近的孩子吗？”

“啊，我叫夏目，”夏目摘下罩住半张脸的帽衫的帽子，“我不住在这附近，我是因为有点事所以才到这里来的。——那个，不好意思，请问你有在这附近看到一只很胖的猫吗？我的猫突然跑远了。”

“很抱歉，我并没有看到。不过，你要不要试着去公园找找看？公园会有很多人在喂流浪猫，也许你的猫就是闻到了猫粮的味道跑过去的。”

“公园啊……谢谢，我会去公园找找看的。”

真是的，都跑哪去了？猫咪老师和玄迁，真的是往这里跑了吗？

夏目手背拭去下巴滚落的汗水，焦急地顾盼四周，喊了几声猫咪老师的名字未果，他重重地叹了口气，坐在了公园的秋千上，有一下没一下地晃荡起来，发丝和衣角他荡起的幅度在风里飞扬。

“我说，这是什么动物，猫……？”

“如果这是猫的话也太胖了吧？啊，它跑走了。”

闲谈声断续地传达到夏目的耳畔，他张了张嘴，松开握着秋千铁链的手，欲起身说一句“这是我的猫”，猫咪老师先他一步跃到了他的大腿上。

“你们跑哪去了猫咪老师，让我一顿好找。”夏目松了口气，单手抓着秋千的铁链，足尖蹬地，让秋千再度摇荡着。

“还不是玄迁那小子说自己想起了一点很重要的事情，匆匆忙忙往这里跑，”猫咪老师斜眼瞟着跟在自己身后赶到的玄迁，打了个哈欠，“回去吧夏目，塔子他们还在家等着你呢。”

“可是，玄迁他要找的人我们还……”

“没事的，”玄迁阖上眼帘，颔首浅笑，“某种意义上，我已经见到了我想要找的人了。所以，我可以没有任何遗憾地离开了。”

“是吗？”纵然心中有千百般疑问，夏目也只是偏了下头，对着玄迁露出温暖的笑，“那真是太好了呢，玄迁。”

“是啊，夏目大人。——对了，我能叫您一声‘たかし（takashi）’吗？”

“诶，可以是可以，但你是怎么……？”夏目茫然地仰头看着玄迁，又垂眼询问般的视线投向猫咪老师，但猫咪老师只是打了个哈欠，不予回应。

“た（ta）、か（ka）、し（shi）……啊啊，果然是很好听的名字啊。——再见了，夏目大人。”

如果我能再次见到你的话……

能见到你，真的太好了。

“回去吧，夏目。”猫咪老师仰起面庞，再度催促道。

“嗯。”

秋千上的人起身后，空无一人的秋千依旧轻轻摇荡着。坐在秋千上的人踏上归家的路，而向着夜空的方向荡去的秋千，好似也在追寻着飞翔的梦。

“啊，好累，果然还是在亲戚家借住一晚再回去比较好吗？”电车车窗外的建筑飞速掠过，夏目困倦得上下眼皮直打架，无暇观赏窗外的夜幕笼罩下的风景。

“说什么呢你？”

“……我总觉得你有些事情在瞒着我，老师，”夏目单手撑着头，闭上了眼，“我能感觉到的。不过，没事的，我现在并不想知道。”他勉强笑了一声，移了移身子，换了个更舒服的坐姿，“我累了，让我睡会。”

“……”猫咪老师以守护着夏目的姿态趴在他的身边，静静望着少年的睡颜。低声骂了句 “笨蛋。”

车轮与铁轨的摩擦声远去，梦境里的一切愈发明晰。公园里的木质秋千“吱呀”晃动着，铁链与秋千杆发出轻微的金属摩擦声。夏目低头张望着自己握着秋千铁链的手，一时间有些恍惚——自己到底是登上了归家的电车？还是一直坐在公园的秋千上发着呆呢？

“今天天气很好呢。”

他的身侧传来男人的轻笑声，熟悉莫名。夏目下意识地应了一声，侧过头抬起眼眸望向说话的人，不由得怔在原地。

那个人……？

“是呢。昨天还下着雨，”女人的声音清朗明快，她依偎在男人的怀抱里，头抵在男人的肩膀上，“今天却是非常晴朗的晴天。——呐，我们就先在这里以紫阳花和秋千为背景拍张照怎么样？”

“可以啊，”男人宠溺地揉了下女人的发顶，调节起相机的快门和光圈参数，“我看看，你就站在……”

“不，我的意思是——我们一起拍一张，”女人半垂下眼，手轻抚高隆的小腹，“然后等这个孩子出生后，我们一家三口再一起拍一张同样背景的，不是很有纪念意义吗？”

“这样啊，我知道了。”

“对了，你想好了吗？小家伙的名字。”

“嗯，我想叫他……”

男人的后半段话被响彻整个车厢的报站声吞噬，浅眠的夏目打了个激灵，身子哆嗦了下从梦境后惊醒，喘息着猛地扭头，“噌”地站起身，脸和双手贴在玻璃窗上，辨认着车窗外的站台名。

“别紧张，离目的地还有几站，”猫咪老师抬起爪子，拍了拍他的手试图让他冷静下来，“你可以再睡会。”

“老师，我……梦到我父亲了，”夏目“哈”了一声，重又坐回座位上，眼睑半垂，“他和妈妈在我们之前呆过的那个公园里合影，笑得很开心。如果……”他的后背重重向后靠去，抬手遮住酸涩的双眼，“如果那不是梦就好了，如果在梦里的我也能被拍到就好了。那样照片里就会有我了吧。”他另一手的手指轻轻挠着猫咪老师的下巴；猫咪老师眯了一下眼，蹭着他的手。

“我没事的，我不难过，我只是……”夏目手背拭了下眼角，“打了个哈欠而已。”

“たかし（takashi）果然是很好听的名字吧？”猫咪老师没头没尾地蹦出一句；夏目呆了一下，垂下遮住眼的手臂，偏头一笑。

“但是你从来没叫过我是‘たかし（takashi）’，你一直都喊我‘夏目’。”

“哦。那需要我改口吗？”

“不要，”夏目思忖片刻，故作嫌弃地开了口，“一想到被你这只大叔猫喊‘贵志’，觉得怪恶心的。”

“……”猫咪老师难得的没有生气，撞见他眼里重又浮现出笑容的那一瞬间，“呼”地松了口气，眺望向窗外，脑海中浮现出在夏目找到他之前，他和玄迁简短的对话。

“喂，你给我说清楚，到底想起了啥？一声不响地突然飞起来，害得夏目一边担心一边辛辛苦苦地找你。你要是敢说你还是什么都没想起来的话，” 变回“斑”形态的猫咪老师从喉咙里发出一声愤怒的威胁，他跃上树梢，用爪子狠狠地踩住瑟瑟发抖的玄迁，“信不信我现在就把你的翅膀扯碎？”

“那个房子——我们刚刚经过的——我之前一直偷偷藏在公园里这棵树的枝桠上，朝那座房子的方向望去。我要找的人，就住在那里。就算那个女人不在，被他们叫做‘たかし（takashi）’的孩子，应该会住在这里吧。”

“你刚刚说……たかし（takashi）？”斑松开了自己踩住玄迁的爪子，“嘭”地一声变回圆胖的猫咪。

“那座房子跟我记忆里几乎没有差别。我想试着偷偷飞进庭院找找看，她说不定就在房间里。”

“玄迁，那座房子已经易主了，”猫咪老师抖了下耳朵，提醒道，“只是现在的房主很温柔，保留了先前的样式和格局，但住在那里的，早就不是你要找的人了。”

“怎么会？那我要找的人……他们在那件事后就搬走了吗？”

“那件事？什么事？”

“我正准备连夜飞回故乡的那天凌晨，再度回到地底长眠之时，我看到男人一脸紧张地冲出屋子，怀里抱着我要找的女人。她看起来特别难受，脸色惨白，一直在大口喘气。我当时真的很担心她。”

“你说过你七月的第一天就会重回地底长眠的吧？所以那天是七月的第一天？”

“嗯。——诶，猫咪老师您知道发生了什么吗？她那是怎么了？不要紧吧？”

“对人类来说，那种事这可不是‘不要紧’这三个字，能简单概括的事情了啊。”

“我果然……还是再呆一会比较好吗？她……到底去哪了呢？”

“很遗憾，你再怎么寻找也找不到她了，”猫咪老师迟疑了下，还是决定告诉玄迁这个事实，“因为你要找的人，已经去世了。对我们妖怪来说很无聊的一瞬，对烟花般灿烂易逝的人类来说，往往就已经是他们的一生了啊。”

“那个叫‘たかし（takashi）’的孩子……如果我能找到他的话也好啊。”

“那孩子你不是已经见到了吗？”猫咪老师扭过身子望向他，“夏目那家伙的全名，就是夏目贵志（たかし）啊。”

“猫咪老师先前想瞒着我的，就是玄迁要找的人其实是我妈妈这件事吗？”

“算是吧。——我原本打算等到家后，慢慢告诉你的。但你既然梦见了玄迁那小子的记忆，那也没办法了。”夏目的嗓音拉扯回猫咪老师的思绪，他像是叹了口气般，无奈道。

“谢谢你，猫咪老师。”

下车后的夏目沐浴着头顶虚渺的星光，抱着猫咪老师迈向了通往藤原家的小路。和煦的晚风拂上裸露在外的肌肤，林间零星地响着几声夏蝉的低鸣。 

“玄迁大概已经平安回到他的故乡了吧？”

“那种事谁知道呢。”猫咪老师舔了舔爪子，语气有些漫不经心。

“老师，我还蛮羡慕你和玄迁的。你有跟玲子外婆在一起的记忆，玄迁有对我父母的回忆，”风将夏目的话语吹得堪比童年的记忆一样零乱散落。他向前迈去的脚停滞在原地，“但跟他们有血缘关系的我却……几乎什么都不记得了……”

“白痴，他那种家伙有什么值得羡慕的。他在地底沉睡将近20年，才能出来见一见久违的阳光。一生中在地面上的时光加在一起，可能还没一个人类长。”猫咪老师忍不住开口叱道，“而且因为这家伙长时间沉睡，只醒来逗留几天，所以没有朋友，亦没有想要保护的人，日子过得可无聊了。你们人类总是太在意自己没有的，而忽略掉对自己而言很值得珍惜的东西。”

“是啊，是呢。”

“我回来了。”

藤原家的客厅亮着灯，橘色的灯光透过玻璃窗，映亮他脚下的道路。夏目拉开玄关处的推拉门，对着迎上前来的藤原夫妇扬起笑颜。

“欢迎回家，贵志。”

“那个……我从朋友家出来后，就直接踏上回程的路，所以……”

“呵呵，饿了是吗？”藤原塔子反应很快地接口道，笑了一声，“我做了点三明治，吃完再去睡吧。”

“嗯。”

——你们人类总是太在意自己没有的，而忽略掉对自己而言很值得珍惜的东西。

夏目侧躺在榻榻米上，手枕着自己的胳膊，渺远处时有时无的蝉鸣，伴随着猫咪老师的话语再一次在耳边回旋。夏目略显自嘲地勾了下唇角，凝望着昏暗的房间一角出神。

人类果然都是傻得出奇的笨蛋吧？

——明知道杯碟碎了，仍旧攥紧会把手割伤的碎片，死死握紧不放手的笨蛋。

对了，我小时候好像真的无意中打碎了母亲生前最喜欢的一个瓷器花瓶，当时被恐惧和不安包裹着的自己，不顾手指划伤，依旧茫然地抓起把的花瓶碎片，笨拙地想把它拼回原样。这件事，爸爸后来是怎样处理的来着？

啊啊，我好像……又不小心撞见玄迁的回忆了……

记忆中的老家，坐在缘侧的温柔的父母，还有……赤脚站在父母身边的，本不存在的我……

“今天好像也没有发芽呢……”

“嗯？你前几个月拿了水桶和小铲子进庭院，果然是种了些什么吧？”

“嘿嘿，我在庭院的某处撒了些花种哦。”

“不能告诉我在哪吗？”

“不行，这是秘密。说出来就没有惊喜了啊。”

“好吧。那……贵志知道吗？”

“贵志吗？呵呵，也没有告诉他哦。”

“不过也许他在默默记下了，你的行动路线。”

“诶？那就变成只有你不知道了，这样也没关系吗？”

“没事的，期待着某件事到来的感觉很美好啊。”

“嗯，是呢。——不过，都是些很普通的花，贵志会喜欢吗？”

会啊，我会喜欢的。

它们真的很漂亮啊，妈妈。

不知何处扬起的风拂过檐廊下的风铃，风铃声中隐约掺杂了一声蝉鸣。母亲闻声转了下眼珠，侧目朝着身后昂起面庞。明知道母亲视线落点处是檐廊下的风铃，但夏目总有一种母亲噙着一抹温柔的笑意望向自己的错觉。

“你是，之前与我见过面的那只夏蝉吗？”

玄迁触碰上女人的视线，点了下头。可惜在普通人的眼里，仅是夏蝉扑腾了下自己的翅膀。

“有些惊讶呢，你居然会来找我。——啊，你该不会是妈妈的朋友吧？抱歉啊，”女子露出有些悲伤的笑容，纤细的手指将被风吹乱的发丝拢在耳后，“我跟妈妈不一样，我看不到你们呢。不过，如果你觉得寂寞的话……”她莞尔一笑，伸长了手臂，“我愿意陪伴你一会的。只是……”

夏蝉轻盈地落在她的食指指尖，她另一手的指腹轻柔地拂拭玄迁的翅膀，嗓音柔和。

“夏天还没结束的时候你就要走了吧。”

玄迁沉默着望向她，狠下心一般，从她的指尖腾空而起，重又飞上檐廊上的风铃，扑闪几下翅膀后飞向远方。

“要走了吗？”她多少有些惋惜地轻叹口气，却很快又绽开温柔的笑靥，“路上小心，注意安全呀。如果……能再见到就好了呢。”

她静静地望着玄迁离去的方向，直到玄迁的身影彻底消隐也未移开自己朝风铃的方向望去目光。她像是察觉到了夏目沉默着伫立在风铃下一般，笑容恬静又温柔。

“要幸福啊。”

——他听到母亲这么说。

嗯，我会的。

现在的我，很幸福。

缘侧后的主殿，响起小孩子的奔跑声和瓷器碎裂的声响。夏目扭过头看着小小的自己，攥紧了碎片。闻声赶到的父亲半蹲下身拥抱着他，牵起他被瓷器碎片划伤的双手。 

——没关系的贵志，瓷器一旦做出来，终究会有被打碎的一天的。

——可是……那是妈妈的……

——贵志，你一直握着它不放手的话，你的手会被瓷器片刺得更疼哦。爸爸的房间里还有一个妈妈很喜欢的瓷器，与其在这里自责不如帮爸爸也想想，怎么做才能让那个瓷器更不容易被打碎好吗？

夏目静默着看着小小的自己松开了手，不再理会碎裂一地的瓷器片；自己的内心，也有什么紧握着不放的碎片，悄然放下了。

我其实不用太羡慕别人的吧？我也开始拥有值得我去守护和珍惜的人和事物了啊，而与人类或者妖怪们的相遇或离别产生的一个又一个回忆，更是我想一直铭记和珍藏的宝藏吧。

温柔的风途径过的地方，亮着灯的前方，都有我要珍惜的人。

如果某一天的我，能更好的传达出我对他们的感谢就好了。

“再见了。”

梦境里，赤脚站在檐廊风铃下的自己，笑了下跟坐在缘侧的父母告别；梦境外的自己，悄然醒来后发觉自己不知何时哭得满脸是泪。

“啊，这可不行，被塔子阿姨看到的话，她又要担心的……”夏目尴尬地扯了下面部肌肉，胡乱地抹去面颊上的泪痕，翻身坐起。房间里一时间没有响亮的蝉鸣，亦没有猫咪老师的呼噜声，过于安静反而让夏目产生了些不适应。

等等，猫咪老师呢？跑出去喝酒了吗？

“猫咪老师？”他走到窗边，拉开玻璃窗，试探着叫了一声，却是在身后听到了猫咪老师的一声抱怨。

“真是的，你终于醒了啊。”

“老师，你在这里啊。——呜哇，你嘴里叼着的是什么？”

“奶油泡芙呀，”猫咪老师心情极好地伸出舌头舔着泡芙里香甜的奶油，“多轨给的。”

“哦，泡芙啊。”夏目打了个哈欠，抓了抓睡乱的发后，愣了几秒，后知后觉地意识到自己漏了什么重要的信息，“——等等？你说谁给你的？”

“多轨那个小丫头，”猫咪老师咽下嘴里的泡芙，舔了舔爪子上残留的碎屑，“她就在楼下。顺便说一句，田沼小子那也在。”

“田沼也……？”打开衣柜门翻找着T恤的夏目呆了下，机械地扭过头，“你该不会对说了些奇怪的话让他们担心我了吧，猫咪老师？”

“才没有。——你赶紧换好衣服下楼吧。过会可能还会有人要来。”

“哈？”

“行了，今天可是七月的第一天，开心一点。”猫咪老师跃上他的肩膀，语气欢快。

——“去吃蛋糕吧。”


End file.
